U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,668 and 3,891,585 disclose new paving compositions generally comprised of the reaction product between asphalt and a non-oil resistant rubber. These new paving compositions are a significant improvement over prior paving materials and constitute a new use for hitherto unwanted scrap rubber, such as old tires.
These new compositions, however, are not as flexible as desired at ambient freezing temperatures and are sometimes susceptable to cracking when subjected to the stress of vehicular traffic at such freezing temperatures. This low temperature susceptability to cracking can be improved by admixing conventional solvents or diluents, such as kerosene, with said paving compositions. However, the addition of such solvents will correspondingly lower the viscosity of the compositions to a degree where stone aggregate, which is normally used to cover the composition after application to the pavement, may be stripped from the composition by the movement of vehicular traffic with the result that such compositions will no longer have the ability to withstand the wear and tear of traffic.